Do You Know The Enemy?
by paraversacml
Summary: Santana's best friend, Sam, just moved out from the house next door. And now the Pierce family are moving in. Brittany Pierce is the enemy! She can't replace Sam! But somehow Santana can't stop thinking about the blonde... sometimes in not so friendly ways...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever fanfiction! I've read so many and I thought it's time that I give it a try! I mean I really enjoy writing so why not? **

**Hope you guys like this story!**

**SANTANA'S POV**

It's late. It's dark. It's cold.

And I'm fucking walking home alone. Ugh. This is just great!

I should have never even gone to that stupid party.

I'm gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow and I'm probably not even gonna remember that I made out with like 5 guys by tomorrow. Why did I even make out with them? Stupid alcohol and its stupid effect.

Okay two more houses and I'm home. Then I can get in bed and sleep like there's no tomorrow. Well I can sleep all of tomorrow, it's Saturday! Thank fuck.

* * *

Santana stirred in her bed until finally deciding to check out what all the commotion was.

"What's all that fucking noise?" Santana mumbled to herself as she was getting up. She looked over at the clock.

"10 in the morning? On a Saturday? Are you fucking kidding me?"

She started going downstairs.

"Good morning sunshine! Isn't it a little early for you? You usually get up in the afternoon on Saturdays!" her mom was saying as she poured herself and Santana a cup of coffee.

"Oh trust me, I wasn't planning on being awake at the crack of dawn!"

Santana took the cup of coffee and sat down near the table. Her mom soon joined her. "it was all that fucking noise from outside! What the fuck is going on? Did someone get murdered or something? That's probably the only reason that I will accept for waking me up…" Santana was wearing one of her famous growls. Her head was pounding and that noise and no sleep didn't really help.

"first of all, watch your language missy!"

"whatever…" Santana mumbled under her breath

"Second, nobody got killed! Thank goodness! It's just the new neighbours moving in."

Santana's head shot up. Their neighbours used to be the Evans family. Their oldest child, Sam, was Santana's best friend. That is until they had to move away since they couldn't afford this house. She didn't like to think about Sam that much because honestly, she missed him to death. They used to be so close and now they just talk on the phone or text occasionally, it just wasn't the same.

"I know you miss Sam honey, but please just give the new neighbours a chance! I heard they have a daughter your age! Maybe she could… replace Sam?"

She almost started crying right then. "She can't replace Sam mom! Nobody can!" she yelled and stormed back up to her room.

* * *

Santana was watching some old cartoons on the tv that was in her room, but all the noise from the trucks and men shouting to carry more items inside drowned out the television's sound.

"ughhhhh" she yelled as she went up to her window. She pushed the blinds open so she could see Sam's house. Oh wait, Sam's _old_ house.

At first all she saw was trucks and men carrying furniture. Then she looked near the front door of the house. There was a man and woman talking to one of the workers. They were both taller then average and blonde. Santana thought they looked like one of those stuck-up, rich couples that play golf for fun. _Wonderful. The new neighbours seem great!_ She thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

When she looked back outside she saw a little blonde girl running out of the house and next to the couple. She looked around 10 years old. She had the same blonde hair as her parents and deep blue eyes.

_Oh goody! They have a little girl to wake me up early every Saturday! My dream has come true_! Santana was known for her sarcasm and bitchiness.

And then someone else came out of the house. She was definitely the girl her mom was talking about. She seemed Santana's age, so it must be her.

The girl was also tall and blonde, but somehow she seemed different from her parents. Her hair just seemed blonder and softer and just prettier. And her eyes were much bluer than the rest of her family. She was wearing jean shorts that showed off her long, perfectly toned legs and a baggy grey t-shirt with a drawn red heart in the middle. She walked out of the house smiling a big white flashy smile, and went over to her sister. She snuck up behind the little girl and started tickling her.

Santana looked closely at the older blonde, judging her.

_Puh-lease, mom thinks this girl can replace Sam? Be my friend? I mean she is drop dead gorgeous, and wow her eyes really sparkle… they must be the bluest eyes I have ever seen… and her legs are really toned and… wait. What the fuck are you doing? No, she moved in to Sam's place! She's the enemy!_

Santana went back to watching tv, but her mind kept wondering off. Actually, her mind was pretty much having a debate with itself.

_Do I really have to hate her? I mean technically it's not her fault… but no she can't think I'm her friend and that means I can't be nice to her! But wow she really is pretty… stop. What the fuck? Are you going lesbian or something? Snap out of it Santana! _

She tried not to think about that girl, but whenever she did, she'd just keep repeating to herself,

_She's the enemy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter! Here's the second now!**

**ENJOY!**

**BRITTANY'S POV**

We've been here for one day and I already miss New York! Ugh I don't even get why we moved here! Well yeah I get my dad got a job but still!

I had to leave everything behind! Everything! All my friends, my school, my fucking home town! Here I don't know anybody! And this place is such a hole!

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Brittney was sitting outside in the sun, drinking a cup of lemonade. Not long after, her little sister Katie came and joined her.

"Mommy makes the best lemonade ever right Britt?"

"She sure does" Brittany replied as they both took another sip. They sat in silence for a while longer, Katie sipping on her lemonade, and Brittany remembering New York.

"So, how are my girls feeling about tomorrow?" they're mom asked as she exited the house and took a seat beside her two daughters.

"I'm excited! 4th grade was awesome in New York, so why shouldn't it be awesome here?" Brittany rolled her eyes at that. How could Katie like school? I mean, it's fine that she likes to see her friends there but she also likes doing the school work! Brittany just couldn't understand that. She hated school. It just made her feel stupid since she never succeeded, and whenever she'd give a wrong answer everybody would just laugh.

"How about you Brittany?"

"Oh yeah I'm just ecstatic!" the blomde said in a sarcasm tone while rolling her eyes.

"There are all my favourite ladies!" Her dad joined in.

The family of four sat outside chatting. The sun was already starting to set. Brittany noticed a figure walking towards them, holding a box in her hands. When she got closer she could see the figure was a Latino woman and she was holding a box of brownies.

"Hey there!" she yelled out. All the pierces turned around, and stood up to meet her.

"I'm Maribel Lopez, your next door neighbour!" she held out a hand to Mr. Pierce.

"Oh it's good to meet you! I'm David Pierce. This is my lovely wife Ashley, and my two beautiful daughters, Brittany and Katie" he said as he shook Mrs. Lopez's hand.

"Oh Brittany! You're 17 years old right?"

"uhm.. yeah" Brittanyy answered slowly.

"I have a daughter your age! Santana. I wanted her to come with me to say hello to you guys but she refused. You know how teenagers are right?" Maribel finished with a sad laugh.

_Santana. That's a pretty name… but what's her deal? Can't even come say hello to your new neighbours?_

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ughhh"

7:30 in the morning. Monday morning. First day of school in this hole.

Brittany's new school was apparently called William McKinley High School. The worst part was, it was already October, which means all the other students have at least been in the school for over a month this year. Brittany was going to be the new meat. Awesome.

It was already 8:20 so Brittany started walking to the bus stop. It was supposed to come at 8:30. Of course she had her license, but her parents took both cars to their work. So now she had to ride the bus with all the freshmen and softmores.

She got to the bus stop at 8:26, so she took a seat. Slowly more kids came and waited at the bus stop. And then, a Latina girl, that looked too old to be a freshman or a softmore was walking towards the bus, talking on her cell phone.

"listen here Puckerman! You're the one who drove and crashed my car while you were drunk! And now you're saying you're not even gonna come pick me up? You mean I have to ride the stupid smelly bus with all the fucking toddlers?"

Brittany couldn't stop looking at the girl. She was wearing a white shirt that showed off just enough cleavage, and a skirt that hugged her ass perfectly. Her hair was dark brown, long and wavy. It looked so soft. Her eyes were chocolaty brown, but held flames in them. Probably because she was so furious with whomever this Puckerman dude was.

"UGGGHH WHATEVER!" she yelled into the phone and hung up. "uhm, eavesdrop much?"

She said as she turned to face Brittany.

Brittany was caught off guard. "No, uh…uhm. I was- I…"

"Yeah I saw you fucking starring at me creep. Now listen closely and read my lips. I don't care if you're my new neighbour, that doesn't mean you can talk to me or even look at me. Are we clear?"

_So this is Santana. Well her pretty name matches her appearance... too bad her personality doesn't._

"I said are we fucking clear?"

"Yes." Brittany spat out just as the bus came and stopped beside them.

"Good. Now get out of my way, afores I ends you." Santana said while cutting in front of the blonde, and climbing on to the bus.

The whole bus ride Brittany sat 2 seats behind the Latina and kept starring at her.

_What a total bitch! God what did I fucking do? Look at her because she's really pretty? Oh yeah that's so wrong! Because she is so pretty. And has a really good body too… what are you doing Brittany? It's fine that you're attracted to her appearance, because you sure do like hot girls and boys, but stop thinking about her because she's a total bitch! And clearly hates you! _

The bus finally got to school. As the blonde stepped down the bus' stairs she stopped. Took a breath. Counted to five.

_Okay Britt. It's just high school. You went through it for 2 whole years in New York. Why should Lima be any different? People liked you there, why wouldn't people here like you? That's right so they will like you! Just be yourself! Well people except for Santana. Oh who cares if she doesn't like you! You don't even like her!_

But for some reason, Brittany felt guilty after saying that last sentence.

_Stop. You don't like her. She's mean. She's a bitch._

_She's an enemy._

**So thanks to everyone who also read this chapter! I'm sorry if it's a bit boring but I wanted to introduce all the characters and such.**

**Sorry it didn't get to it in this chapter but in the next chapter you'll get to see Britt on her first day!**

**And good news to you. There's no school and I'm always super bored which means ill probably write lots more and update frequently!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy! And please leave rev****iews!**

**SANTANA'S POV**

Why do I feel guilty? I was just being myself. I'm a bitch to everyone, why wouldn't I be a bitch to her? She's the one who was starring! Why was she starring? God I felt so conscious… maybe I could've handled the situation a little better…

No. I did it right.

Oh there's Puck, time to go kick some ass.

"PUCKERMAN!" Santana yelled across the hall. Puck was just putting some of his books in his locker when he heard the Latina.

"Shit" he mumbled to himself.

"I am going to cut one of your balls off! Left or right one, that's your choice."

"Listen I'm sorry! But I was going to be late and I needed to pick up Quinn too and you know she lives on the other side and I couldn't-"

Santana interrupted him "Oh so you just chose Quinn over me?" Noah didn't know what to do. He knew whatever he'd say, Santana would still be angry. That's just how she was. Luckily, the bell rang.

"It's your lucky day Noah, because I don't wanna be late. But you better watch your ass because this isn't over" she flicked him on the head and started heading to her first class.

_Geography. Why the fuck do I need to know geography? It's so stupid._

_Ugggh and it's only been 10 minutes so far. Kill. Me. Now._

Santana was busy doodling in her notebook when a knock came from the door.

"Come in" Ms. Doosenbury yelled to the person outside the door.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Hi… uh yeah I'm new here and umm I'm in this class, but I got lost on the way and ended up in the boys locker room, but uh one of the naked boys gave me directions"

The whole class started laughing at the girl. Santana included.

"Oh dear! What's your name hun?"

"Brittany Pierce."

"Okay Brittany please just take a seat."

Brittany looked around but the only seat left was next to the one person she has been trying to avoid. The blonde really did not want to sit next to Santana so she just kept standing at the front of the class.

"Brittany, I said take a seat!"

"But-"

"What's the problem? Just sit next to Santana here" the teacher said and pointed to the seat next to the Latina who was wearing an unpleasant growl.

"But-"

"But what? What's the problem?" Ms. Doosenbury was starting to get pissed at the new student.

"But she's kind of a bitch…" right as Brittany finished the sentence the whole class fell silent. Santana had her mouth open and eyebrows scrunched. After a second though, the whole class started laughing and yelling and going "OUCH!" or "BURN!"

Santana was now looking at the blonde with narrow eyes and her hands crossed.

_Oh she thinks I'm a bitch? I'll show her a bitch._

After a heated argument between Brittany and Ms. Doosenbury, the blonde caved in and sat beside the Latina.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a bitch in front of the whole class… sometimes I do stuff without really thinking…" Brittany whispered to Santana.

For some reason, Brittney's breath sent shivers down Santana's back. The Latina could feel herself full of Goosebumps. However, she remained still, focusing her eyes on the teacher and ignoring Brittany.

"You know maybe that wouldn't have happened if you weren't so mean to me this morning!" Brittany scrunched her eyebrows and huffed in frustration. Santana's body still didn't move but she did shift her eyes to the side so she could see the blonde's angry face.

_Haha, her angry face looks like a little kid! It's actually pretty adorable… _

_God fucking Jesus Christ! Santana you better stop this shit right now. _

The rest of Geography class was spent in silence from the two girls. Once in a while one would look over for a quick glance at the other, but nothing more.

Finally the bell rang. Santana was already packed since she never really unpacked her books. She stormed out of the classroom and left to her next class. Geometry sucked. Santana was pretty smart so she passed the tests and everything, but it still sucked. Plus Mrs. Hagberg was so old, she always forgot what the hell she was talking about.

Santana was pretty much falling asleep in class when the bell rang.

_Finally! Lunch time!_

Santana was headed for the cafeteria but stopped on the way near the lockers, because she spotted one of her friends.

"Sup 'Cedes?" Santana leaned against the locker that was beside Mercedes' locker.

"Oh hey girlfriend! You coming to the cafeteria?"

"Hellz yeah" they both walked off and entered the caf. They bought they're food and took a seat with the rest of their friends. Santana was eating her salad and looked around the table.

_Girl and Boy Chang being all lovey dovey, yuck. Blaine and Kurt being even more lovey dovey, barf. Ugh Rachel and Finn too? I think I'm going to die. And Artie and Mercedes talking about some show that I haven't watched. Wow what lovely friends. Where the fuck are puck and Quinn?_

Just as she finished her thought, Puck placed his food tray on the table and sat next to Santana.

"You sure you feel safe next to me? Pretty sure this morning I promised to rip off your balls…" Santana joked with her buddy.

"No, you said only one ball! And I chose the right one. Me and lefty here just kind of bond a little more" puck stated as he put his hand on his junk

"ughh you're gross" Santana laughed as she playfully threw a piece of lettuce on her friend.

"Hey guys!" Santana heard Quinn say from behind them. She turned around to greet her friend, when she saw she was not alone. "This is Brittany. She just moved here from New York!" everyone smiled and greeted her. Everyone but one. As soon as Santana saw her face, she snapped back around.

"This is Mike, Tina, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Noah and Santana."

Quinn said as she gestured to each of her friends.

"Oh yeah Santana and I already had an encounter." Britt stated as she looked at the Latina with narrow eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn asked suspiciously. She could read from the blonde's face that the encounter wasn't so pleasant. Plus, she knew how Santana could be with people.

"Yeah. My family actually moved into the house next to hers."

"You moved into Sam's house? That's cool! Maybe you can replace him" Blaine joked.

_What is it with everyone and replacing Sam? Can't they see she's not even close? UGH!_

Blaine saw Santana's face and quickly apologized. "I didn't mean- I meant- I'm sorry"

"Whatever" Santana mumbled as she stood up and started out the cafeteria.

_This Brittany girl is fucking ruining my life._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here goes chapter 4! Please leave reviews!**

_What just happened? Why did Santana storm off like that? Who the fuck is this Sam kid? Was he her boyfriend? _

That last thought caused Brittany's stomach to twist in an unpleasant sort of way.

_Are you jealous Brittany Susan Pierce? Do you actually like Santana after the way she treated you? It's probably just a stupid crush. It's just because of how she looks. I mean, she's hot, I'm hot, we make sense right? It's purely physical._

Britttany was busy trying to convince herself when she felt a finger poke her side. She looked up to meet Quinn's worried face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah… just thinking… what was all of that drama about?" Brittany was trying to get some information on this Sam, because she just couldn't stop picturing him in compromising positions with Santana. She just needed to know what exactly he was to the Latina.

"Oh Santana? Yeah umm, she can be a handful sometimes. It's just that, you moved into her best friend's house" Brittany let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when she heard the words 'best friend' instead of boyfriend or something else.

"Best friend" she whispered to herself.

"Yeah his family couldn't afford that house so they sold it and moved away. Apparently they found a place they could afford like half way across the country. So ever since Santana's been in a really bad mood. And you can't really blame her. I mean, I really miss Sam too! But Sam and Santana were like the bestest of friends." Brittany was listening closely because this was a lot to take in.

"I can tell that she was being her 'bitchy' self to you from the way you looked at her and how she looked at you. So please don't take it personally. She just needs someone to blame for Sam's move, and you're perfect for that job."

_Oh wow. Poor Santana… but damn how I wish I wasn't the one she blamed._

"Thanks Quinn. You know you're really good at reading people?"

"It's a gift and a curse" Quinn said with a small laugh. They were all still sitting at the lunch table. Brittany tried to talk to everyone there, because she really wanted to have some friends in this new place.

_Okay. Mental notes time. Gotta keep up with everyone._

_Quinn is super nice and sweet and lovely_

_Puck is funny and has a really cool Mohawk so he's cool_

_Finn is super tall and is dating Rachel_

_Rachel is super annoying and is dating Finn_

_Kurt is a boy, don't be fooled! He's gay and dating Blaine_

_Blaine is gay and is addicted to bowties_

_Mike and Tina are Asian and are dating because they're both Asian so I mean duh_

_Artie thinks he's black and can't move his feet. That's why he has a chair with wheels_

_Mercedes is actually black and likes to consider herself a diva_

_They're all in glee club._

"so what do you think about joining the glee club? You said you were a dancer! We could really use one!" Finn said enthusiastically

"Hey! I'm a great dancer!" Mike interfered

"No I know man, I meant another one… So Brittany? What do you say?

_What do I say? I mean, everyone knows glee club is like the loser club… but all these people seem really nice and cool… and I do love dancing…_

"Yeah okay, I'd be happy to join!" the blonde replied with a bright smile.

* * *

After lunch Britt had English class. She decided she didn't want to be late again like this morning, so she started towards the classroom. When she walked in she froze. There were like three students sitting at different tables, each minding their own business. At the farthest table sat a certain Latina that Britt just couldn't get out of her head. The blonde started heading towards her.

When Brittany sat down next to Santana, the Latina's head turned to the side.

"Umm… can I help you?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Nope I'm just sitting, thanks" Brittany answered innocently.

"Well there are like ten empty tables, why the fuck are you sitting next to me?"

"Because I thought we'd get a chance to talk before the teacher gets here." Brittany stated in a hopeful voice. Santana just raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Listen, I know you miss Sam and all because well he was your best friend. I know how you feel, I left all my friends in New York! But just because I moved into his house that doesn't mean that it's my fault or that you can hate me for it! So just please can you like... stop being such a bitch to me?" Santana was starring at the blonde with her mouth agape.

_I take it she doesn't get told off very often…_

Santana slowly closed her mouth and looked away from the blonde.

_Shit. Did I just make her hate me even more? Ugh, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _

Brittany saw that the Latina wasn't really going to reply to that, so she started standing up.

"Wait-" Santana said quickly and in a loud voice that made some of the students turn and look at them. "uhh… you don't have to- like if you want- I mean, you can sit here if you want to…" Santana said shyly while she started playing with her fingernails.

_She's so cute! She's all shy and nervous and I just want to squeeze her! _

_Wait. She just pretty much invited me to sit next to her in class… SCORE for Brittany S. Pierce!_

"Thanks…" Britt answered while sitting back down on the chair next to Santana.

Brittany spent all of English class pretending to listen, but really she was just thinking about the person next to her.

_She smells so good. Seriously, I could just sniff her all day! That sounds really weird. Oh god. And her skin is so dark and smooth… like chocolate! Or caramel! It looks so tasty… I would totally-_

But her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. The two girls parted ways because they had different classes.

* * *

School was over for the day, and Brittany was walking towards the bus when she spotted a short blonde, a tall guy with a Mohawk, a tall Asian guy, a short Asian girl and a beautiful Latina walking near by.

"Hey Santana!" the blonde yelled over to the group of friends. The Latina girl looked over to the blonde along with the rest of the group.

"uhh… hi" Santana said awkwardly.

"Aren't you riding the bus?" Brittany asked with a spark in her eye.

"No, I'm catching a ride with Puck" She said as she pointed over to Noah.

"You can ride with us too! I mean you get off at the same place as Santana so it's no biggie" Puck offered with a smile.

"Yeah, except for the fact that you have a full car Puckerman!" Santana said in her bitchy tone.

_Well, someone clearly doesn't want me in the car. Why is she so hot and cold?_

"Oh non-sense San! Four of you can squeeze in the back!"

"I call shotgun!" Mike yelled

When they got to where Puck's car was parked in the lot, Mike ran and sat in the front seat. Puck rounded the car and took a seat in front of the wheel. Tina got in the back seat, followed by Quinn, followed by Santana, followed by Brittany.

Mike and Puck were singing along to some rock song that was on the radio, Tina was playing on her phone, and Santana and Quinn were talking about something. She really didn't notice what they were talking about because her mind was a little busy with something else.

_My thigh. Is touching her thigh. My shoulder. Is squeezed against her shoulder. I can smell her sweet raspberry perfume. I shouldn't be enjoying this so much. She's just a girl! And not even a very nice one! I've been with so many girls and guys! But this feels different… usually I feel like this when they start doing intimate stuff to me, but now I'm feeling like this from a little gaze of the skin? What's happening to me?_

Puck stopped the car in front of Santana's house. "Here's your stop ladies"

Brittany climbed out of the car followed by Santana

"Thanks for the ride Puck!" Brittany smiled at the driver before closing the car door. Noah opened the window of the car and looked at the Latina

"See? That's what you do when someone gives you a ride you mannerless child!"

Santana rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'whatever'. Puck closed the car window and started driving. The two girls stood there awkwardly for a few more second.

"Well, I better go then" Santana started to turn but Brittany made her turn back.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you in English class, I was out of line." Brittany said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize"

"Sorry" Brittany said accidently. Santana raised her eyebrows and had a hint of a smirk tugging her lips. "shit I'm sorry" the blonde mumbled. "Ugh! Stupid!" the blonde mumbled and hit her forehead with her palm. Santana let out the tiniest of laughs.

"I'll see you around Brittany" the Latina said and with that entered her house.

_She said my name. I could get used to her saying my name. I can also get used to that laugh and that playful smirk and her brown eyes and chocolaty caramel skin and sweet smell… I can get used to this girl._

Brittany smiled to herself and started walking towards her own house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Please leave reviews guys! Tell me what you want to see in this story!**

**This chapter is a bit longer and I think you guys will enjoy it!**

_Oh god why does she have to be so cute? It would be much easier being mean to her if she wasn't so damn cute! Ugh I feel guilty if I'm mean to her, but then I feel guilty for betraying Sam. When did everything get so weird and frustrating? Oh that's right, when Sam fucking moved!_

Santana was up in her room scrolling down her facebook timeline

_I hate you. You're a slut, put some clothes on! Ohh hello you're hot… haha Puck you are so stupid but I'll like your status anyways. Just as a favour. You're stupid, you're annoying, you're-_

Santana got an alert that informed her she has a friend request. She clicked the button and saw 'Brittany S. Pierce'. She rolled her eyes at the name, but suddenly noticed she was wearing a grin. She confirmed the request and so they became facebook friends. Suddenly a chat window popped up:

Brittany: Hola

Santana rolled her eyes yet again, but her smile hasn't disappeared.

Santana: you know Spanish?

Brittany: nope… do you?

Santana: yeah I'm Hispanic

Brittany: yeah I noticed ;)

Santana: did you need something or…?

Brittany: or what?

Santana: why are you talking to me?

Brittany: idk… I thought we'd celebrate you accepting my friend request :)

Santana: yeah wow I accepted, so what? I pretty much accept anyone who adds me on here, it's fucking facebook!

Brittany: okay calm down, Jesus!

_Shit. Ugh now I feel bad. She's probably disappointed or hurt or betrayed ughhh. What happened to you Santana? I thought you were a heartless bitch._

Santana: Sorry…

Brittany: Can I ask you something?

Suddenly the Latina felt her stomach tighten up. She was nervous.

Santana: sure…

Brittany: why are you always so hot and cold with me?

Santana: whoa! I'm always hot ;)

Brittany: yeah I agree! But you know what I mean…

Santana's eyes widened at the screen.

_She just said I'm hot._

The Latina had a huge smile plastered across her face.

_Pfft well of course; I am a hot piece of ass! You shouldn't be so flattered Santana…._

Santana: idk… it's just been hard since Sam moved and I know it's not your fault or anything

Brittany: it really isn't!

Santana: I know…

Brittany: great so that means now you can just be hot with me

Santana felt her face turn a light shade of red.

* * *

It was already 6pm so Santana decided to go downstairs and check if her mom needed any help with dinner.

"Oh Santana! Good thing you came, I need you to help me with dinner" Her mom was just chopping up some tomatoes

_Figures _Santana smirked

"What do you want me to do?"

"You can make the potatoes, and I'll make the chicken. The Pierce family are coming over, so they'll bring rice" her mom started in a calm voice"

"Wait what? They're coming for dinner?" Santana did not see that coming.

"Well yeah I felt bad that you didn't come greet them with me, so I just invited them over! Now you have to meet them!" Her mom said and gave a fake evil laugh

Santana rolled her eyes and made a loud grunt so her mom could see she was unhappy about it. But Santana didn't even know if she was really unhappy.

* * *

Santana was done with the potatoes. Well done preparing them, they were in the oven along with the chicken when a knock came from the door. Maribel went to open the door and greeted the guests. Santana was standing awkwardly in the kitchen waiting for the guests to enter so she could say hello.

"You must be Santana!" Mrs. Pierce said as she came over to the girl and gave her a hug. Santana was taken aback by the hug. She really wasn't the hugging type. Next Mr. Pierce shook her hand. Then Brittany and her sister came into the kitchen.

"Hey Santana" Brittany said shyly with a small smile. "This is my sister Katie"

"Hello Santana" the little girl waved at the Latina and went to join her parents who were already helping Maribel set the table.

The two girls looked at each other awkwardly. Brittany was wearing jean shorts again, but this pair was darker than the ones Santana saw the blonde in first. Brittany was also wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt that had a big opening at the top, making the blonde's collarbones visible. Santana was well aware of those collarbones, along with those long, fit legs. When Santana looked back up at the blonde's face, she was smirking.

"What?" Santana asked innocently

"Like what you see?" Brittany replied with a cocky smile

"What? No! I was just thinking… if you weren't umm… cold since you know, it's October and you're wearing shorts" Even Santana knew that was a lame excuse. But she wasn't even noticing that she was starring at the blonde's body, and she didn't know why she did.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at Santana's reply but pretended to buy it. "Well yeah I'm wearing shorts, but I'm also wearing a long sleeved shirt so nah, I'm not cold" Brittany replied with a wink, then turned and headed for the table.

* * *

Dinner was mainly awkward. Mr and Mrs. Pierce socialized with Ms. Lopez and also asked Santana a few questions about her future and plans and stuff and honestly, Santana hated to talk about that because she was only in 11th grade which meant she still had all of 12th grade to decide. So why would she know her plans for the future now?

Everyone was pretty much finished eating, but they were all still seated at the table. Santana was busy playing with some rice that was on her plate when she felt someone lean closer to her.

"you were right…" Brittany's whisper sent shivers down the Latina's back once again.

"Of course I was right! But about what?" Santana said in a quiet voice. She didn't really know why Brittany was whispering in her ear because everyone was busy listening to Katie tell some weird story about a boy in her new class.

"About me being cold… I'm cold now." Santana didn't even actually think Brittany would be cold because of her shorts, she just said that to deflect the crazy idea that she was checking out the blonde's body.

"Well I can lend you a sweater or something if you want" Santana offered. Brittany's face instantly lit up and she nodded a 'yes'. Santana led them up to her room so she could give the blonde some warm clothes. When they entered the bedroom, Santana went straight to her closet. She found a big hoodie that would surely keep the blonde warm. When she walked out of the closet, hoodie in hand, she saw Brittany sitting on her bed, holding a photo of her and her dad from when she was about 2 years old.

"is this your dad?" the blonde looked up at the Latina and pointed to the man in the photo.

"umm… yeah. He passed away when I was five so I don't really remember much of him." Santana stated with a small smile, but sad eyes. She wanted to change the subject so she handed the blonde the hoodie as she sat down next to her. "This hoodie should keep you warm".

"Thanks" Brittany took it and pulled it over her head. She then tucked her knees close to her body and pulled the hoodie over her knees so it would cover her legs. Santana started giggling at the blonde.

"What? My legs are cold too!" Brittany said as she put her arms around her knees and hugged them tight. She looked like a ball and Santana just couldn't resist so she gave the blonde a little nudge to the side. Brittany didn't let go of her knees in time to stop herself, so she rolled on to the side.

"Hey!" She said in a fake hurt voice. She pushed herself back up so she was sitting next to the Latina again, and swatted her arm playfully. Santana really wanted to swat Brittney's arm back, just because she kept having the urge to just touch the blonde. She just wanted to feel her skin, to feel the warmth of Brittany. But she stopped herself.

_Do not! Don't you dare. It's just skin, nothing special so why do you want to touch her so bad? And it's not even just skin it's a girl's skin! Why do you want to touch a girl so much? You are not a lesbian! You like boys and dicks and muscles... so just don't._

Suddenly a knock came from the door. It was Katie.

"Mommy told me to come get you because we're leaving now" Katie told her older sister.

"Okay I'll be right there" and with that the little blonde girl turned and walked downstairs.

"Well, that's my queue" Brittany said as she stood up from Santana's bed. The Latina quickly followed. They started walking towards the stairs when Brittany stopped in her tracks. Santana suddenly noticed the blonde stopped so she turned around and walked back two steps so that they were facing each other. Brittany had a smirk on her face, so Santana raised an eyebrow questiongly.

"congratulations! You weren't a bitch to me tonight."

"you're welcome" the Latina bowed down mockingly. When she looked back up the blonde still had a smirk on her face.

"you weren't at all cold to me… you were plain hot. I like it when you're hot" the blonde winked then kept walking and went down the stairs.

Santana was frozen in her place. She felt herself blushing.

_She's just being friendly. That was a friendly compliment and a friendly wink. So don't flatter yourself._

When Santana finally gathered herself together, she went downstairs.

"Thank you so much for dinner Maribel!" Mrs. Pierce said.

"My pleasure! We should do this more often!" Mrs. Lopez replied as she hugged the other woman.

"it was nice meeting you Santana" Mr. Pierce called out to the girl who was standing at the end of the stairs. The family of four started walking out the door but before the older daughter went outside she turned around to face the stairs.

"Bye Santana" she smiled at the girl and threw her another wink

Santana couldn't really form any words so she just gave the blonde a little wave before Brittany left.

_They're just winks! Guys wink at me all the time when they want to hook up with me, and it doesn't affect me like Brittany's winks! Wait. Did she wink at me because she also wants to hook up with me?_

But Santana dismissed that last thought, because that would be crazy. Or maybe she just dismissed that thought because she didn't want to get her hopes up…


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got some more reviews and most of them told me to update more so I'll try my best! Thanks to everyone who's actually reading this story! Each chapter is always longer than the last haha**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Brittany covered her ears with the pillow.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"uuugh" the blonde yelled as she finally turned off her alarm clock, and got out of bed. But her mood suddenly changed when she inhaled. She took in the smell that was around her. She never returned the hoodie that Santana gave her the other night, so she decided to sleep in it.

_What? It's not creepy… I was just cold at night._

She took a few more sniffs until she decided to actually start getting ready for school. She brushed her teeth and put on some jeans but stopped. She really didn't want to take of the hoodie. Brittany didn't mind wearing it until the day she dies. No matter how dirty it got, or if it got ripped or whatever, it smelt like Santana and it just felt so good against her skin. But of course, it would be way too creepy to wear it to school, so she unwillingly pulled it off. She then put on her bra and a tank top and brushed her hair.

"Good morning honey!" her mom called as soon as Britt entered the kitchen.

Brittany returned a 'Good Morning' and prepared herself a bowl of coco pops. When she was finished, she looked herself over one more time in the mirror, put on a pair of black converse shoes and started walking to the bus stop.

The blonde was now sitting on the bench, playing on her phone. But about every two seconds, she would look up to see if a certain Latina was coming to the stop as well. After a few minutes she looked at her watch and saw that the bus was already supposed to come two minutes ago.

Well guess Santana got a ride or something…

She couldn't help but feel disappointed. The bus finally came and Brittany climbed onto it. She sat down on the first seat, and the bus started driving. Thank god it only _started_ driving because Santana barely caught up to it. She ran after it and yelled "wait, stop" until someone in the back noticed her and yelled at the bus driver to stop. Brittany really wasn't concentrated, she was kinda lost in her own thoughts so when the bus suddenly stopped she was confused. The doors opened and up the stairs climbed Santana. Brittany suddenly felt herself form a huge smile and even felt some butterflies fluttering all around her stomach.

_It's just a crush, it's just physical._

She kept repeating to herself, but even she didn't really believe that. The blonde gave Santana a little wave when the Latina saw her. She waved with a smile back, but didn't take the seat next to the blonde; instead she sat right across from her. Brittany did feel a little disappointed, but she didn't really care because she spent the whole bus ride sneaking glances at the Latina, and just appreciating her. That seemed to really put her in a good mood.

* * *

In Geography class, Brittany took a seat next to Santana, and she was really prepared for the Latina to go all crazy on her and ask her to sit somewhere else, but it never came. She didn't really welcome the blonde with open arms, she just didn't say anything. But that was good enough for Brittany.

"Can anybody tell me what's the capitol of Ohio?" Ms. Doosenburry's voice boomed in.

_Oh I know this one! Pffft easy peasy lemon squeazy!_

Brittany raised her hand but didn't wait for the teacher to call on her so she just blurted out a loud "O" The whole class started laughing at the blonde, but she didn't get why. She looked over at Santana who was looking at her with an amused look.

"No Brittany, I meant the capitol city of Ohio" the teacher sighed and then mumbled something about her life under her breath.

Brittany was so embarrassed. She hid her face in her arms, and put her head on the desk. Suddenly she felt a warm hand stroking up and down her back. She instantly felt goosebumps form all around her body. Then she felt Santana lean closer to her ear and whisper, "don't worry about it, they'll all forget this by lunch" and so, in a second, the blonde already felt much better.

* * *

Brittany was standing in line with Quinn to get food. She and Quinn came together to the cafeteria because they had Spanish together right before. Brittany took a bowl of potato tots, and chocolate milk.

"You sure that potatoes go with chocolate milk?" Quinn looked at Britt's lunch tray with an amused look.

"Oh Quinn, you silly child! Everything goes with chocolate milk!" the two blondes went to the table where all their friends were sitting. Quinn took a seat next to Mercedes, and Brittany followed. She didn't even notice that right in front of her sat Santana. However, the Latina was busy talking to Mike and Puck, so the blonde settled for just starring at her.

* * *

During English class, they needed to write a paper about some story they read in class, and since Brittany just joined their class, and didn't read the book, she was just sitting there while everyone was busy writing. She looked over at Santana's notebook.

_She has really neat handwriting… and she writes really well. I wish I could be as smart as her! It's not fair that she's so pretty and sexy and smart and perfect._

Brittany didn't even notice that she went from starring at the Latina's work, to starring at her face.

"Like what you see?" Santana smirked.

"What? Umm, no I- you just have something on your face."

"Ha. Nice excuse" Santana rolled her eyes.

"it's better than 'aren't you cold?" the blonde teased and gave Santana a little nudge.

"Shut up!" Santana slapped Brittany's arm lightly but she kept her hand on Britt's arm for another second before pulling away and continuing writing.

* * *

Brittany's school day was over, but since it was Tuesday and she said she'd join glee club, she was on her way to the choir room. She was walking there with Rachel because she didn't really know where the choir room even was, and Rachel was the first person who was in glee club she saw on the way.

"You're gonna love Glee! And ! Now that we have you and Mike as dancers, along with the rest of our singers and of course, my incredible talent we are destined to win Nationals this year! Did I mention it's in New York? You're from New York right? So that's perfect once we win Sectionals and Regionals and get to Nationals to New York you can even visit your friends and stuff, all the more motivation to win Nationals!"

_She really doesn't shut up does she?_

Brittany didn't say anything the whole way; mainly because she didn't have a chance to since Berry was talking nonstop. So she just smiled and nodded and pretended to actually care about what Rachel was talking about.

They finally arrived at the choir room and it seemed like everyone was already there. Rachel walked in followed by Brittany

"This is Brittany and she's interested in joining Glee club! She's a dancer!"

_How much grease do you put in your hair man?_

"It's nice to meet you Brittany! We're just getting started so have a seat." He pointed over to the rest of the kids while he was organizing some sheet music.

Rachel went and sat next to Finn, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Mike and Tina were holding hands, Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder, Artie and Mercedes were deep in conversation and it looked as if Puck was flirting with Quinn. And then there was Santana. She was starring at the blonde with wide eyes. Brittany went over and sat next to her.

"I didn't know you dance"

"I didn't know you sing" Brittany threw a wink over to the Latina. The blonde could even swear that Santana started blushing a bit.

_That's right Pierce, Keep playing the game!_

"Aright, first up today we have a duet from Mercedes and Santana!"

Santana stood up and went to the front joined by Mercedes. The music started playing and Brittany recognized the the song as 'River Deep Mountain High' Mercedes started singing

Wow she has a really good voice!

But Brittany wasn't as focused on Mercedes' voice as she was on watching Santana dance and move around. Of course she wasn't as fluent as Brittany at dancing, but that's because Britt's been dancing since she was three. But Santana's moves were so sharp and sexy. The blonde was mesmerized. And then Santana started singing.

_Holy cow. Her voice- it's like… Heaven! It's so raspy and beautiful and deep and perfect_

Mercedes and Santana kept dancing and singing and all the students were cheering them on or dancing along in their seats but Brittany just sat there with her mouth open, her eyes always following Santana's every move and her ears only catching Santana's unique voice. The song came to an end and everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Well done ladies! Great contestant for our Sectionals setlist!" Mr. Schue cut in as the girls took a seat again.

"Your voice is so-" Brittany didn't know how exactly to finish her sentence. Santana looked at her with a raised eyebrow, encouraging the blonde to continue.

"Perfect" the blonde answered in a small voice.

_Not only your voice is perfect Santana Lopez…_

"Wow, umm thank you" Santana answered sincerely. Next Rachel sang some song dedicated to Finn and started crying at the end. Brittany asked everyone if she was okay but they just told her that it happens every time she sings. And lastly Puck and Quinn sang a duet and Brittany thought it was actually really pretty and Puck played the guitar really well. Mr. Schue dismissed everyone for the day.

"Hey Puck! Can Britt and I catch a ride with you again?" Santana yelled over to Puck while they were about to head out.

_She just called me Britt. And she asked Puck about me without me even saying anything. It's alright if I faint now right?_

Today Mike and Tina came in a separate car so it was just Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany in the car. Puck and Quinn were in the front and the two other girls sat in the back.

_Thanks a lot Mike and Tina. If you were here I could've been touching Santana right now! But nooo you had to come in another car and now there's a whole middle seat separating us!_

"Hey so I talked to the repair shop and you should have your car back by today afternoon." Puck informed Santana. Brittany suddenly remembered the conversation they had over the phone, when Santana yelled at Puck for crashing her car.

"it's about time! So I'll have it tomorrow for sure right?"

"yeah they'll drive it to you no later than this evening"

"Thank god! No more riding the bus in the morning!" Santana sounded so happy.

_Ouch._

But then Santana widened her eyes and looked over at the blonde. Brittany's face screamed hurt.

"I can drive you to school too if you want… I mean it's not like I have to pick you up or anything…" Brittany's face lit up so fast.

"Oh yeah! Wow thanks!" Brittany sent the Latina a thankful smile and Santana returned a genuine smile.

"since when are you too friends?" Quinn asked when she turned and saw how the two were acting.

"woah we're still not friends! I just realized I had no right being a bitch to her…"

"HA! You have no right being a bitch to a lot of people but that never seemed to stop you before!" Quinn, Puck, and Brittany started laughing.

"Oh shut up! I'm only a bitch to people who annoy me." Santana defended herself.

_She doesn't find me annoying. Why does that make me so happy? _

They arrived at the girls' house and they both stepped out. Once again, Brittany thanked Puck for the ride and Santana did not. He drove off and left the two girls.

"So umm… give me your phone number and I'll call you when I'm about to leave tomorrow so you can come outside." Santana said as she pulled out her phone.

_Fuck she wants my number. I know it's not for that reason, but hey, a number is a number!_

Brittany punched in her number into Santana's phone and where she had to type her name she typed 'Brittany my smoking neighbour who's not annoying' and gave the Latina back her phone. When Santana read the name she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey I said you weren't annoying but I never said you're smoking!"

"Yeah but you were thinking it!" Brittany winked at Santana. She didn't know why she kept winking at her, but she just felt the need to. And every time she did, she saw how Santana got all flustered and started blushing. She loved having that affect on her.

"Whatever. I'll call you tomorrow and you better be ready because I'll drive off if you take too long!" the Latina warned.

"Don't worry! I'll be ready for your call!" They both smiled at each other and walked off into their own homes.

_I'll be receiving a call from Santana tomorrow. Then be with her in a car alone. Can it be tomorrow already?_


	7. Chapter 7

**I really love reading all the wonderful reviews you guys are leaving me so thank you so much! And I am taking some of you guys' advice on things that will happen later on so just keep reading…**

* * *

_Grow a pair Santana! It's a fucking phone call! All you gotta do is call and tell her to come outside. It's not that hard!_

But it was that hard. Santana didn't know why every time she would try pressing the call button, her hand would start shaking and her stomach would twist into knots. She calls all her other friends. She'd call her boyfriends when she had them. But she never felt like this.

"Santana aren't you leaving? You're going to be late" Her mom called from downstairs. The girl took one deep breath, closed her eyes, pressed the call button and put the phone next to her ear.

"Hey you" Santana heard the girl on the other line pick up after one ring.

"Hey…" Santana smiled into her phone. The blonde didn't reply to that and Santana was still kinda out of it, from all the nerves.

_Her voice is so velvety sweet. Ugh fuck what do I say now? Great I made the conversation get stuck! Who says 'hey' when you call someone? You fucking start talking about why you called! Stupid! Why did I even call? Why can't I think straight? Oh no she probably thinks I'm retarded or something._

Santana was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the blonde giggle on the other line. "Umm… You need me to come outside?"

"Right! Yeah! Come outside!" Santana said in an eager tone.

"Alright I'll put on some shoes and then I'll be right there." Brittany laughed into the phone, then hung up. Santana was still smiling, but she realized she should probably go outside and be there before Brittany. She is the one that said she won't wait for anyone after all. So she slipped on some flip-flops and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom, I'm leaving!" She yelled and didn't even bother waiting for a reply before leaving the house and entering her newly repaired car. She was sitting the for another minute, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair when the passenger door opened. She looked over and saw Brittany entering the car. The blonde wore long jeans this time, and Santana instantly missed seeing the blonde's legs. But she was wearing a tight tank top that showed off her breasts so it made up for that.

"Hey there" Brittany said as she put on her seat belt.

"Hey yourself" Santana turned on the car and started backing out of the driveway. They were driving down the road and Santana could feel Brittany's gaze. She could see from the side of her eye that the blonde was starring at her again.

_Fuck fuck fuck. Why does she make me so nervous and self conscious? Fuck, okay calm down. Focus on the road. If you keep getting distracted by her, you're gonna get yourself into a car accident!_

They arrived at school safely. When Santana turned the ignition off and pulled out the keys she turned to face the blonde.

"Thanks for the ride" Brittany was looking right into Santana's eyes. The Latina never answered because she was so lost in those bright blue eyes.

_I could stare at those eyes forever. And her smile is so cute and bright and her hair looks so soft wow and those lips look really soft too… fuck what's wrong with me?_

Santana cleared her throat and opened the car door. She waited for Brittany to step out of the car as well so she could lock it. Brittany started walking towards the entrance of the school but stopped when she realized Santana wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Umm, no go ahead, I'll see you in class" Brittany looked confused and a little hurt but she smiled and turned away. Santana waited until the blonde entered the doors to take out her phone to dial Sam's number.

"SANTANA!" Sam yelled into the phone. He sounded really happy.

"SAM! Hey how's life?"

"As well as it can be for someone who moved away from all his friends and is living in a tiny house with all his family!" Sam joked but Santana could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I really miss you Sam."

"I miss you too! So to what do I owe this phone call?"

"What makes you think there's a reason I called? Maybe I just wanted to see how you're doing huh?" Santana defended herself.

"Well I would've maybe thought that but not when you call right before school… So what's going on?" Santana contemplated for a while longer if she should talk about this with Sam, but she just needed to get all of if off her chest and she really needed some advice.

"So a family moved into your old house and they have a daughter my age named Brittany. I started off being a real bitch to her because I sorta blamed her…"

"You know you shouldn't do that, it's not her fault" Sam knew the Latina could be so angry and mean to people at times

"Yeah I know, I realized that and I did stop being a bitch!"

"So what's the problem?" Sam was confused as to why Santana actually called him.

Santana took a deep breath. "Because… now I can't stop thinking about her. And every time I'm with her I have an urge to just touch her. And she's so beautiful. Sam what's wrong with me?" Santana was on the verge of tears. Sam started laughing into the phone.

"Nothing's wrong with you San! You just have a crush on her!"

"But she's a girl! I can't like a girl in that way! I'm not gay!"

"Listen. I don't know if you're gay or straight or bi. You don't know either. But we both know you like this girl. So let's not over analyze anything! I say if you like her, try and get her."

Santana sighed. "But- people will-"

"What do you care what people think? Just imagine you're alone with her. You're happy right?"

"Yes…"

"So fuck everyone else!" Sam yelled really loudly.

Santana laughed before telling him to keep it down. "Thanks Sam. You always know what to say."

"No problem. Now go get your girl!" Santana heard him say right before she hung up.

_Go get your girl. It sounds so easy, but it's so not. _

Santana was already late to Geography class, so she decided to ditch.

_I'm not avoiding her; I'm just late so what's the point in going to class?_

After Geometry, she went to the cafeteria, bought some food and took a seat. She looked around but Brittany and Quinn haven't arrived yet. When they did, Brittany sat down in front of the Latina again. Santana looked up at the blonde, who was smiling at her.

_Can I really like her? In that way? I mean I can't stop thinking about her… maybe Sam's right…_

But she couldn't stop thinking about what everyone would think, or say or do. When she saw Brittany was about to start talking to her, she stood up.

"Umm… I have to go" and then she turned around and left the cafeteria without looking back. She went and sat down on some benches outside the school. She was over thinking everything when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?" Puck gestured to the spot next to the Latina. Santana didn't really answer, so Puck took that as a yes and sat down.

"Are you okay? That's the second time you left the cafeteria this week…"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm just having one of those weeks… you know…" Santana looked away from the guy with the Mohawk. Puck dated Santana when they were in 9th grade so he knew when the girl was lying. He knew something was up with her, but he still didn't know exactly what. But he was determined to find out sooner or later.

"Well, Karofsky is throwing his annual Halloween Party this weekend. Better pick a costume by then… preferably one that doesn't cover a lot of skin…" Puck winked at the Latina and she flicked his head playfully. "Oh and maybe also find a date" He said as he stood up from the benches.

_A date? There's really only one person I'd want to bring to that party… but since she's a girl, it ain't happening. I'll just make her come to the party so I can be with her there, just not as a date… not yet._

* * *

It was Glee practice again and Santana was sitting on the chairs in the second row. Mr. Schue was giving some speech about winning and life goals, but Santana was too busy looking down at the blonde that was sitting under her. Brittany was busy talking to Mike, probably about the dance number they said they'll do today.

"So without further ado, I give you Mr. Blaine Anderson along with some dance help from Mike and Brittany!" everyone was cheering while the three were getting ready in the front. Santana's never seen Brittany dance before. Blaine started singing and Mike and Brittany were behind him, dancing.

_Her moves are so magical. She's flawless…_

When Blaine moved to the side to let the dancers shine, Mike took a dance solo. He twisted and jumped and moved all around. Then he pointed at Britt to let her do a dance solo as well. Brittany did an aerial then some jumps and turns and finally slid into the splits.

_Fucking fuck._

Santana felt so turned on by the blonde. She just wanted to go up to her and feel her all over. She wanted to take her right there and then. She started blushing from all her inappropriate thoughts, and Puck noticed the sudden change of color of Santana's face. He followed her line of sight and ended up at the blonde. Puck smirked to himself, because he knew he just figured out why Santana was acting so weird.

* * *

Santana was in the car with Brittany again, driving home. When she pulled into her driveway and turned the car off she cleared her throat.

"You dance really well" Santana said shyly

_She dances well? Please, she dances flawlessly! Perfectly! Beautifully! Well is an understatement. _

"Thanks…" she smiled.

"So this guy is having a Halloween party this weekend… You wanna come?" Santana's heart was pounding so loud, she was so nervous of just asking the blonde if she wanted to come! Not even asking her to come as a date!

"Oh sounds awesome!"

"Make sure to come in a costume. Party rules."

_Preferably one that doesn't cover up a lot of skin…_

The two girls got out of the car. When Santana walked beside Brittany, the blonde caught the other girl's arm and brought her to a halt. She looked deep into her eyes.

"Is everything okay? I mean you totally ditched me this morning, and then also at lunch… did I do something wrong?" Brittany looked so sincere.

"No! no! you did nothing wrong! You were so sweet and nice even when I wasn't… you're so wonderful…" Santana was lost in those blue eyes yet again. Brittany smiled at her.

"Well just so you know, you're not too bad yourself." The blonde added with a wink. She then leaned into Santana and hugged her. It was a quick hug, but it was still a hug. When Brittany pulled away, Santana instantly missed her. "Thanks again for driving me"

"Seriously, if you're going to thank me every time I drive you, I'm gonna stop!" the Latina joked.

"Oh shut up, you love having me in your car!" Brittany teased just before she turned around and went to her house.

_Oh you have no idea._

**So I know the story has been moving a little slowly, but next chapter is the party! And you know a lot of things can happen in parties…. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me a while to update… actually had a busy 2 days unlike the rest of my summer… Thank you to everyone who's been leaving me reviews, I really appreciate it!**

It was Friday night already, and Brittany was getting ready for Dave Karofsky's Halloween party. She wore a tight, short sparkly black dress, some cat ears and drew whiskers on her face. She was now looking at the mirror applying some last minute make up. Usually on Halloween, back in New York, she wouldn't dress up all slutty and revealing like all the other girls did. She'd usually make a cool costume, but she was on a mission tonight. There was no way she could seduce Santana if she wore some homemade little kid costume, so she threw on the tightest, shortest dress she could find and just went with it. She saw how the Latina looked at her and talked to her these last few days. She just knew that these feelings weren't one-sided.

_I may be stupid, but I aint dumb. _

Brittany figured though, that even if Santana did feel something for her, she would never admit those feelings. The blonde did her research on Santana. She found out that the Latina had had a handful of boyfriends, including Puck, slept with many as well, such as Finn, and probably made out with several at every party. Every time she'd ask someone about Santana's love life, and they'd tell her about all these guys she was with, the blonde felt the urge to punch them. But, she just clenched her teeth and let it go. The main point is, Santana has never been with a girl. So the blonde figured even if she did feel for her, Santana would never admit it.

_She may not admit her feelings, but if I just happen to be drunk and overly touchy… she won't be able to resist. _

The blonde smirked at her reflection. Now she was waiting for Santana to call, so she can drive them to the party. Once she received the call she put on her special high heels. They were special because they made her legs and ass look the best. She stepped outside and went over to the car, but Santana wasn't there yet. She looked over to the girl's front door when she saw her coming out.

_Holy fuck._

Brittany's breath hitched as she caught site of Santana. The Latina was dressed up as a sexy nurse; she had a striped red and white dressed that showed off her cleavage perfectly. On her head there was a matching hat with a white cross on a red circle. She was wearing socks that got up to just under her knees, along with black high heels.

_Fuck me now. Please I am begging you Santana._

"You ready to go?"

The blonde didn't even hear the question because she was too distracted by how sexy the girl standing in front of her was. She looked at Santana's face and saw that she was smirking.

"Hmm?" Brittany managed to get out as she went back to looking at the other girl's chest.

"Try being a little more subtle, would you?" Santana teased and saw Brittany starting to turn red. The Latina started giggling, "Come on".

* * *

As soon as they walked into Karofsky's house, Brittany took Santana by the hand and led her to the kitchen, where the drinks were being served. Santana got a solo cup and filled it up with beer from the keg, but Brittany went straight to the shots.

_I need to be drunk for this plan to work._

She downed about 6 shots straight, and was about to down another one but a hand pulled the shot glass away from her.

"What are you doing?" Santana had a concerned look plastered on her face.

"Just trying to get a little loose!" Brittany yelled over the loud music

"Loose or drunk?"

"Does it matter?" Brittany winked at the other girl.

"Yes. Now come on let's go explore before you start puking or passing out on me!" Brittany smirked to herself because Santana didn't know that Brittany had an unusual tolerance for alcohol. She could down ten shots and still not be super drunk like any other. But she found it cute that Santana was looking out for her.

They went into the living room, which was where most people were dancing or just hanging. Santana spotted Puck and Finn and lead the blonde to them.

_They slept with her. Both of them. _

Brittany looked at the boys with narrow eyes. Finn was dressed up as Luke Skywalker and Puck was Han Solo from star wars.

"Hello ladies! Loving the costumes!" Puck stated as he looked the girls up and down, stalling a little bit too long on their chests. That made the blonde even more mad at him.

"Where are Quinn and Rachel?" Santana asked looking around the room.

"They're here somewhere. Maybe upstairs re-applying make up or whatever you girls usually do for so long in bathrooms." The guys laughed and fist pumped. The two girls rolled they're eyes at their immaturity.

* * *

They were at the party for about an hour now. Until ten minutes ago or so Brittany was dancing with Santana and some of the other gleeks but then this handsome guy starting talking and dancing with the Latina, so Brittany excused herself to go have a seat. Puck sat with her and gave her a cup of beer. Brittany thanked him and they sat in silence for a while. Brittany was busy starring at the guy and Santana interacting, clenching her teeth and squeezing her fists.

"You know she doesn't really like that guy." Puck was looking at the same pair the blonde was. Brittany was taken a back by the fact that Puck knew who she was starring at so she threw her head in his direction with her eyebrows raised high. Puck saw the surprise on the girl's face, "Oh come on! It's not that hard to miss the way you look at her" he teased.

Brittany looked away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Puck just laughed. "Yes you do. And if its any concern of yours, she looks at you the same way."

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows. "She looks at me like that?" She wasn't that surprised to hear that, clearly she noticed it too or else she wouldn't have made up this plan, but it was nice knowing it's not all in her head.

"Looks at you? She practically stares at you!" Brittany cracked a genuine smile. "Listen Brittany, I only know you for less than a week. But I know Santana well, and I know that look. Hell, a fool wouldn't know that look! She's just afraid… you just have to convince her that you're worth it."

_Convince her huh? Yeah that's basically seducing her until she can't resist me. In other words._

Brittany got up, went to the kitchen and downed some more shots. By now, she was definitely a little drunk. Drunk enough to not control exactly what she's doing. She went back to the living room and scanned the dance floor. She frowned though when she didn't spot Santana. But then she saw she was sitting where she was sat a while ago with Puck, and went over to them. When Puck saw Britt take a seat next to the Latina, he smirked then excused himself to go get more drinks.

"Hey" Santana smiled at the blonde. Brittany didn't say anything back, instead she places the palm of her hand on the other girl's leg and leaned in closer so that Santana could hear her.

"Who was that guy you were dancing with?"

"Oh Josh? He's on the football team" Santana acted like it was no big deal. Brittany really didn't want Santana to see that she was the jealous type, so she didn't say anything. She just nodded then started moving her hand up and down the other's thigh. She was just gazing it with her fingernail, but she felt Santana immediately tense up. She smirked to herself, and kept on glazing the skin. Every time the blonde's finger would inch a little higher, Santana would hold her breath, and let it out once the finger was going back down.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana said in a low voice.

_She called me Britt._

"Nothing… which is why we should dance now" the blonde took the other's hand and led her to the dance floor. Santana was hesitant at first, but when she saw Brittany dancing in front of her, she started laughing and joining in. They were dancing together again, but this time Brittany kept inching closer and closer to the Latina's body. Every now and then they're shoulders would gaze, or she'd put a hand on Santana, and she'd feel electricity run through her bones.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Santana yelled in Brittany's ear, and the blonde nodded. She watched Santana turn and go upstairs. She went to the kitchen to drink a little more, then headed upstairs as well. She came closer to the bathroom door but it was locked so Santana was still in there. She leaned against the wall next to the door, and heard the tap water running and then closing. Then Santana exited the bathroom, but was blocked by a certain blonde.

"How was the bathroom?" Brittany slurred out.

"Awesome, did you drink more?"

"Maybe…" She managed to get out as she took a step closer to the Latina.

"You're drunk. We should probably get you home" Santana stated as she took a step back.

"But I don't want to go home yet" She took another step closer.

"Well I'm not asking!" another step back.

"Ohh feisty!" a step closer. Santana took another step back but gasped when her back hit the wall. The blonde smirked and took one last step to close the gap between them. Their faces where inches apart and their bodies were flushed against each other. Brittany felt how hard Santana's heart was hammering. She could hear how the Latina was struggling to take even breaths. Brittany leaned in closer so that her lips were right next to Santana's ear.

"You know I want you" she whispered.

"You're drunk" Santana was also whispering, her voice deep.

"I may be drunk now, but I don't just want you now…" the blonde whispered as she placed a gentle kiss behind Santana's ear. Santana's body shuttered and she took a deep breath. "And I know you want me too" she added as she started sucking the girl's earlobe. Suddenly, Santana heard a pair of footsteps coming up the stairs, so she somehow regained control of her hands, and pushed the blonde away. They were both taking uneven breaths and their eyes were hooded.

"I have to go… you can- uh – catch a ride with Puck or something" Santana said quickly as she left the blonde, and ran downstairs.

_Not exactly how I planned this'll go… _

**So this chapter was shorter but I promise Santana will come to her senses. Just keep reading, and hopefully I can update it more often!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit ugh fucking shit_

Santana stormed into her house and went up to her room. It was already late so she didn't even bother to check in with her mom. She closed the door and face planted onto her bed.

_God fucking damn it! _

She kept replaying the scene that had happened just a while ago, back at the party.

"_you know I want you"_

The words kept replaying in her head. Brittany's smell was still caught in her lungs, and she could still feel Brittany's touch. She kept replaying those words, along with the touches, and kept thinking about how she felt at that moment.

_Turned on._

Santana really wanted to just give into the blonde right there. She probably would have if they weren't interrupted.

_It was probably a good thing we were…_

Imagine if someone had seen them! All the rumours and looks and whispers… Santana just wouldn't be able to handle it. But Brittany surely wasn't wrong when she said that the Latina wanted her too….

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon when Santana finally woke up. She couldn't really fall asleep last night, her mind was too busy.

"Good morning" She walked into the living room where her mom was laying on the couch, reading a book.

"You mean afternoon?" her mom teased. "How was the Halloween party?"

Santana stiffened and widened her eyes. She turned to leave for the kitchen and yelled over her shoulder "fine".

* * *

It was already 8 in the evening, and Santana was up in her room watching some television when she got a phone call. She checked the caller id and saw 'Brittany my smoking neighbor who's not annoying' and her heart started beating faster.

_Shit fuck okay okay calm down. Fuck._

"Hello?" she managed to say in a solid tone.

"Hey there… umm… I wanted to check up on you" She heard Brittany say on the other line.

"Check up on me?"

"Well yeah you kinda flew out of Karofsky's house before I could say 'Rainbow' so… I wanted to check up on you."

_Ugghh why does she have to be so sweet and cute and ugh she's making this so hard._

"Oh… yeah I'm fine. I was just- uh… overwhelmed."

"I'm sorry by the way…" Brittany cooed into the phone.

"Oh that's okay, whatever." Santana tried to sound cool but she most definitely wasn't.

"Well anyways, my parents and Katie are going out tonight, and I really really really hate being alone, it's really scary… So maybe you could come over and we could watch a movie or something?" Brittany asked in a hopeful voice.

_Shit. I really want to go. A movie with Brittany? Yes please. But I really shouldn't…_

"I don't know Britt…"

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm gonna drug you and do stuff to you!" she teased.

_Fuck it!_

"Okay fine!" the Latina caved.

* * *

"I can't believe you've never watched 'Easy A'!" the two girls were in the kitchen making popcorn.

"it's not a big deal!" Santana defended herself.

"Yes it is! It's a classic! And Emma Stone is in it!"

"So?"

"So? Emma Stone is perfect." Brittany stated with a 'hmph' at the end, took the popcorn out of the microwave and started going to the tv room. Santana rolled her eyes but followed the blonde.

Brittany went to put the disk into the DVD player, while Santana took a seat on the couch. When the movie started playing Brittany made her way to the couch as well, and sat next to the Latina but with a small space parting them. She put the bowl of popcorn in that space, so that they can both easily reach it.

About half way through the movie, in the part where Olive starts dressing like a whore, Santana spoke up. "Wow Emma Stone really is perfect." They both laughed and Brittany took the empty bowl of popcorn, placed it on the table and scooched a little closer to the other girl. Now their thighs and shoulders were touching.

_Oh crap. I don't like where this is headed… well, I do like it actually, but I shouldn't like it. Should I? It's not wrong or anything… I'm not religious or homophobic at all. But like, I shouldn't be gay. I mean, I'm not gay. Maybe I am? Well maybe I'm bisexual. I don't know. I've never really liked a girl until Brittany…. But she makes me feel different from all the guys I've been with. She's different. She's better._

Santana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the movie was over until Brittany reached for the remote and turned off the TV. They sat in an awkward silence until Brittany spoke up.

"I'm really sorry if I overstepped last night. I had too many drinks"

"I told you it's okay"

"I don't want that to ruin our friendship or whatever we are I was just drunk and I wasn't in total control of my actions and I know I shouldn't have done that but I wanted you to know and I'm a teenager I mean what are you gonna do? I have feelings and needs and-"

"Brittany!" Santana cut off the blonde. "I told you it's fine so please stop apologizing you're kinda getting annoying" she said with a small laugh. Brittany raised and eyebrow at the Latina with a smile. Neither said anything, just sat with smiles looking at each other.

"I wasn't wrong though" Brittany said in a quiet voice.

"What?" Santana heard her but she wanted to make sure. Brittany made sure to look straight into the other girl's eyes.

"I wasn't wrong. I like you and you like me." She spoke in a louder voice now. In a confident voice.

_She's right, she wasn't wrong._

"and what makes you so sure I like you?"

"PU-LEASE! You're about as subtle as a unicorn!" Brittany easily said, as if it was the most normal thing to say, as if Santana should understand. Santana raised both eyebrows questiongly, before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked, but when the other girl didn't reply and just kept laughing, she grabbed the other's shoulders and shook her. "WHAT'S FUNNY?" she yelled at the other girl's face, but that just seemed to make Santana laugh even harder. Brittany wanted the other girl to stop laughing, so with her hands still on Santana's shoulder she pushed her back so that the Latina was lying back on the couch, and leaned in, placing her face just above Santana's. That seemed to get her attention. Santana's laughter slowly died down, and she was left starring into Brittany's eyes.

_Those fucking eyes will be the death of me._

Brittany was back to whispering. "What was so funny?"

"Do you use Rainbows and Unicorns for everything?" Santana whispered back.

"Pretty much…" They both smiled.

"Well I find that hilarious."

Brittany's eyes darted from one brown eye, to the other and then down to Santana's lips. That didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

_Does she want to kiss me? Well I know the answer to that, thanks to last night. But do I want to kiss her?_

Brittany slowly moved her face closer to Santana's face.

_She's gonna kiss me. Do I let her? Should I run away? Fuck._

Their faces were close enough now for Santana to feel Brittany's hot breath on her lips. Their lips were just ghosting each other, and Santana's heart was beating at a rapid rate. Then, Brittany moved a millimetre closer, finally closing the gap. It was just a peck, but Santana could feel Brittney's soft lips on her own. And she could feel how good they felt.

_I'm kissing Brittany._

She liked that thought.

_I'm kissing a girl. _

Wait.

_I'm kissing a girl! Fuck what am I doing?_

Santana's eyes flew open, and she instantly pushed the girl away. She stood up and started pacing.

Fuck fuck fuck shit fuck.

Santana was freaking out, and Brittany was just sitting on the couch looking at her calmly. When Santana looked over at the blonde she blurted out, "I have to go" and started leaving towards the front door. She started to open the door, but another hand came and closed it. Brittany then stood between the door and Santana.

"Not happening. You did this yesterday but not again." Brittany stated calmly.

"I have to go!" Santana stated not so calmly.

"No you don't. I'm not forcing you to kiss me, but please just talk to me." Brittany said with hopeful eyes. Santana gave her the best glare she could, but the blonde wouldn't budge.

"Uggh fine!" Santana rolled her eyes and went back to sitting on the couch, soon followed by Brittany.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Santana asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh… umm… I don't know I haven't thought this part through, I just knew I had to stop you from leaving." Santana turned and gave the blonde another glare. "Well… we just kissed."

"No shit Sherlock!" the Latina rolled her eyes.

"Well we kissed and it was nice. And then you started freaking out."

Santana bit her lip.

"What happened?" Brittany had a genuine concerned face.

"I thought- about the fact that I was kissing a girl." Santana mumbled out in embarrassment.

Brittany just looked at the other girl with a sad smile. She took her hand and cupped the other girl's face, forcing the Latina to look at her.

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"That I'm also a girl… and I'm not gay." Santana stated forcefully.

"Well you know what I think?" Santana looked into blue eyes while lifting her eyebrows. "What does it matter if you're gay or bi or straight? They're all just labels. If you like a girl then be with her. If you like a guy then be with him. It's not about what gender you like it's about who you fall in love with…" Brittany mumbled out the last part, and Santana's heart skipped a beat when she heard the word love.

"Yeah well tell that to all the pricks in our school" Santana sighed. "When Kurt first came out, he was bullied non stop. He even got a death threat! I am so not ready for any of that shit."

"I didn't ask you to be ready to face the kids in our school… I just want you to be ready to face me. Fuck everyone else!" Brittany was talking, but Santana was already lost in those blue eyes. But she did hear the last part.

_Fuck everyone else!_

Suddenly those blue eyes came closer and closer. Santana didn't even notice she was slowly leaning in closer to the blonde.

_Fuck everyone. I want to kiss Brittany right now and fuck everyone else!_

She took her right hand, placed it on the back of Brittany's neck, pulled the girl closer and clashed their mouths together. Brittany was taken aback by the Latina at first, but soon closed her eyes and placed her hands behind Santana's neck.

_Her lips are so soft. She tastes so good._

Their tongues twisted around each other, dancing together. They were having trouble taking breaths in between the kissing.

Brittany managed to pull back for a second and mumble out "You taste like rainbows" which just made Santana pull the blonde back, and smile into the next kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry i haven't updated in a while, i've been working and i was busy... but this chapter is longer!**

**And today i heard the news about Cory Monteith... it's just so sad. My thoughts are with Lea, his friends, his family and all the fans. RIP Cory.**

* * *

Brittany was woken up by the familiar sound of her alarm clock. Usually, she hated mornings, she hated waking up early to go to school so she would wake up moody, even if that was not like the normal cheery Brittany. But today was different; the blonde woke up with a smile. It probably had a lot to due with the fact that she totally made out with Santana last night. She knew she should get out of bed and get ready, but she couldn't stop smiling and rerunning yesterday through her mind. She'd picture making out with Santana all the time, but this time she pictured it real. Because it _was_ real.

_It was real. It really happened._

Brittany could still taste Santana. She could still feel her lips on hers. She could still hear the light moans that had escaped their mouths. She could still feel Santana. But she knew she was going to be late, and so she opened her eyes and Santana was gone. Well not gone, she still couldn't stop thinking about her. She can never stop thinking about her. Somehow, to Brittany, Santana is _always_ there.

When she was finally dressed and ready to go, she sat down and starred at her phone. She was waiting for Santana to let her know they're leaving for school. She kinda feared the car ride to school would be super awkward, but she didn't really care as long as she'll be with her. Finally a message popped up, and Brittany's heart skipped a beat when it saw that it said _'Santana'._

'_let's go'_

She felt a hint of disappointment that Santana sent a message instead of calling, but she realized that it would be kind of stupid if she'd have to call every day for the same thing. So Brittany happily hit the reply button and typed in:

'_coming'_

She was really tempted to add in a winky face just to throw Santana off, but she decided against it. She'll have enough time to tease the Latina when they're alone in the car.

When Brittany stepped out of her house, Santana was already backed out of her driveway, sitting in the running car in front of her house. The blonde headed there and got in. The first thing she noticed was that Santana was gripping super tightly onto the steering wheel so that her knuckles were white. Well technically the first thing she noticed were Santana's boobs because that shirt was definitely not good at hiding them. The second thing was that Santana was not so subtle at the fact that she was trying really hard to avoid any eye contact with Brittany.

_Ohh Santana, I will get you to look at me. I have my ways._

Brittany smirked then started off slowly, "Hey there".

"Hey" Santana was still looking out the front windshield, not bothering to look at the blonde next to her.

_Nice and easy now._

"I had fun making out with you last night."

_Nice going Brittany! I said nice and easy!_

Santana didn't say anything in return; she just widened her eyes and started driving. Brittany mentally face palmed herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up like that but I'm not lying I really liked it and I know you did too even if you're pretty much ignoring me now and I know you're nervous because you're almost breaking the steering wheel with your death grip on it and now I'm babbling so sorry." Brittany looked at Santana, expecting her to react but it seemed as if she didn't even flinch. The blonde sighed and looked out her window instead, as hard as it was for her since she would much prefer starring at the girl sitting next to her.

When they pulled up at the school parking lot, Brittany had already given up on trying to get Santana to acknowledge her, so she went to open her door. However, the Latina beat her and pressed the button that locks all the car doors. Brittany jumped a little at the noise, because the whole car ride was silent and she wasn't ready for that. She turned and faced Santana, just to find out she was still not looking at her. She waited a few moments, but when Santana didn't say anything she snapped.

"Look if you're not gonna talk to me I may as well go so I won't be late for class." She turned to unlock the door but froze when she heard a loud '_no wait'_ coming from her side. She turned once again to face Santana, and was met by big brown orbs piercing into her blue eyes.

"I- I'm sorry." Santana blurted out. Brittany gave her an un-amused look and prompted her to go on. "I'm sorry I ignored you."

"Yeah well you're getting good at apologizing Santana, but you're not really getting good at not being mean to me."

"I know. This is just all really weird for me… and… I don't know, I'm just sorry that I seem to take it out on you… even though you totally don't deserve it!" Santana added quickly, reassuring Brittany.

"Well that apology did sound sincere… so I'll forgive you. But please try harder at not being a bitch!" she teased.

"You think I was being a bitch now? You clearly haven't seen Santana Lopez in action!" Santana laughed.

_Oh I'd like to see Santana Lopez in action. With me…_

"Come on, we're going to be late for class."

* * *

Brittany was writing out things in her geography notebook, (okay well technically she wasn't writing she was drawing) when a note in the shape of a heart slid onto her notebook. She looked over at Santana, but she was looking forward at the teacher, but Brittany could sense a hint of a smirk tugging the Latina's lips. She opened the note and read:

_If it's any conciliation, I really liked making out with you too._

Brittany could suddenly feel butterflies going crazy in her stomach and her heart starting to beat at crazy race. She broke into a goofy smile before writing a note back saying

_Glad to hear it! I'd love to do it again… But what does conciliation mean?_

* * *

In Spanish class, Brittany was sitting next to Quinn.

"Who was it?" Quinn suddenly asked which made Brittany snap out of her daydreams about a certain brunette and turn to face Quinn with a confused look.

"Who was what?"

"You seem extra happy today, which is hard for you to do since somehow you're always smiling. So I figured, it must be someone and not something. So who did you hook up with?" Brittany's color washed out of her face. She really wanted to tell Quinn, and maybe even get advice from her. But she wouldn't do that to Santana.

_Oh crap. Do I lie? Do I just say nothing?_

Apparently, Quinn noticed the blonde's weird reaction and widened her eyes. "It was Puck wasn't it? And to think just yesterday he told me he wouldn't! That pig! Why do I even like him-"

"No, no! Q, I promise it wasn't him!"

_It wasn't even a him._

"Well then who was it?" Quinn looked at the taller blonde with narrow eyes.

"i- I can't really tell you. If it was up to me I would! But I can't… But I promise you it wasn't Puck and I promise once I can tell people, you'll be the first to know!" Quinn had a very suspicious look on her face.

"Fine."

* * *

"Oh they have spaghetti today!" Brittany said cheerily.

"Girl, who needs spaghetti when they have potater tots?" Mercedes chimed in from behind them. Once they reached the cafeteria, Brittany took a tray with spaghetti and a bottle of chocolate milk and headed for the gleek's table.

_It must be my lucky day_.

She smirked to herself as she took a seat right in front of Santana. The Latina greeted her with a smile and a '_Hey there'_ but then turned back and continued her argument with Rachel. Everyone was busy eating and chatting, when Brittany got a brilliant idea. She thanked the gods that she came with flipflops, and that Santana decided to wear shorts. She took off her flipflops under the table, and very gently skimmed Santana's calf with her bare foot. Santana didn't really budge, she probably thought someone else accidently did that.

_Time to be a little less subtle…_

Thankfully, Brittany has super long legs, which allowed her to bring her foot up under the table, and glide it on the back of Santana's thigh. Santana definitely noticed this time. She stopped mid sentence, and bit her lip.

"Santana, are you alright?" Rachel asked in a worried tone. Santana just nodded then quickly turned to face the blonde who was smirking at her. Brittany just gave her an innocent looked and mouthed a '_what?'. _Santana turned her attention back to Rachel, but Brittany kept gliding her foot all over Santana's legs. She was just looking at Santana's face which honestly, was the funniest thing ever. Rachel was blabbering about something and Santana was looking at her, lips pursed in, eyebrows raised high. If that face didn't scream 'sexually frustrated' then Brittany didn't know what did. Every time Brittany's foot would climb up a little higher Santana would take a large inhale. Every so often Santana would sneak a glance at Brittany that yelled '_stop' _but the blonde's smirk just grew.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Santana suddenly stood up.

"Oh what coincidence, I do too!" Brittany followed. Everyone at the table looked over with weird expressions but soon went back to their conversations. Quinn decided to stand up and tell them to hold on because she also has to go.

_Uggh Quinn you're an awesome friend, but seriously?_

After a comment from Puck, something about him joining the three girls, they went to the bathroom. Quinn entered the first available stall and the two other girls quickly turned to face each other.

Santana whispered so that Quinn won't be able to hear. "Britt, you can't do that!"

"Why not?" Brittany smirked and took a step closer to the Latina, placing her hands on her hips. Santana was looking into the blonde's blue eyes so it took her a second to compose an answer.

"Because! You can't just get me worked up like that in school when everyone's around! That's not fair!" Brittany was about to get out a 'make me' but they jumped at the sound of a toilet flushing, getting some space between them just in time for when Quinn walked out of the stall. She darted her eyes from Santana to Brittany, before narrowing her eyes and heading for the sink.

"Didn't you girls say you needed to use the toilet? Or did you just need to come in the bathroom and stand?" Both girls widened their eyes before letting out a '_oh yeah'_ and _'right'_ and each going into a stall. Quinn was totally confused.

_That was close. But to be honest, I don't think it would be so bad if Quinn knew… Well she might already even know now because we're so damn subtle…_

* * *

It was the last class and Brittany was just about to pack up to go home when she received a text from Rachel.

_Emergency Glee Club meeting in the choir room. Mr. Shue and I are expecting everyone to be there no later than 3pm if we want to win sectionals! See you soon Gleeks!_

Brittany sighed, because now she had to wait even longer to be alone with Santana, but at least this way maybe she'll get to hear Santana's perfect voice again. When she arrived at the choir room everyone was there except for Finn, Puck and Artie.

"Where are all the boys?" Rachel asked.

"Umm excuse me! Blaine and I are here!" Kurt objected

"I'm sorry Porcelain, but I'm having trouble accepting the fact that you and Curly McBowties over here are in fact a part of the male specimen." Santana stated coolly, making everyone snicker and giggle.

"Oh shut it Satan!" Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Blaine rubbed his back and shot Santana an angry look. She just mumbled a whatever. Thankfully Puck and Finn who was rolling Artie walked in the room and took a seat.

"Where were you? It's already 3:07! Do you guys even want to win Sectionals? Really Finn, I'm disappointed in you! You're supposed to be a leader for good, not influencing them to be late!"

"Okay Rachel that's enough. Thanks for joining us guys." Mr. Schue walked in front of the piano.

_Does he wear anything besides vests? And wow his hair is even worse than Blaine's!_

"So we need to decide on a setlist for Sectionals. I'm open to suggestions, but I think we should start off with a ballad, then a solo and a group number." Everyone agreed. "Rachel and Finn, you guys are up for a ballad right?" They both nodded. "Alright, so now we need a song that Rachel can take the lead part, and then a group number."

"Wait why does Rachel get all the parts?" Brittany asked.

"Well, you only joined this club Brittany, but Rachel is our star performer and we usually highlight her talent because that way we will have a bigger chance of winning!"

"But personally, I think there are many more talented people in this room, other than Rachel. She can do the ballad thingy, but someone else should do the solo…"

"And who do you think that should be?" Mr. Schue was starting to get annoyed.

"Well… uh- think it should be Santana." Everyone turned to the blonde, then to Santana. The Latina's cheeks were slowly turning a shade of pink. "Well I mean, I heard her sing and I just think she has a really amazing and unique voice… I definitely think the judges will love it." Mr. Schue looked from the blonde, to Santana and then back to the blonde.

"How many of you think she has a point?" Quinn quickly raised her hand and winked at Santana. Puck followed.

"She really does have a unique voice, as much as it's painful to admit" Mercedes said as she raised her hand. Tina and Mike did too, somehow exactly at the same time. Rachel was scowling at everyone. Blaine and Artie decided to raise their hand too.

"Okay, well looks like Santana is taking the solo!" Santana was having a rough time trying to hide her smile. She looked over at Brittany who was just smiling back at her.

"Thanks everyone. But you know what's an even a better idea? While I sing, Brittany should dance. Well, Mike can too. It would be really awesome now that we have two amazing dancers in the club…" Santana suggested. Everyone quickly agreed and said it was a great idea. After a debate, they decided the song that Santana will sing will be Valerie.

* * *

Santana and Brittany got into the car.

"Thanks for doing that."

"Doing what?" Brittany stated innocently. Santana rolled her eyes and nudged the blonde.

"You know! Suggesting me for a solo and stuff…"

"I was just saying what I thought! Your voice is so much better than Rachel's! Yours is so raspy and vibrant and special and- perfect." Santana blushed once again.

_Score._

"Well you're an amazing dancer so it'll be awesome if I sing and you dance…"

"Well I'll be dancing with Mike, so try not to get too jealous!"

"Pffft, Me? Jealous of you and boy Chang? Please." Santana rolled her eyes and started the car. Once they arrived and Santana pulled in her driveway, they stepped out of the car.

"Hey you wanna maybe come over for a bit?" Brittany gathered up the courage and asked. Santana smiled sadly and replied with a

"I'd love to Britt, but I promised my mom I'll help her with something…"

If this was any other person Brittany would've thought they were lying and just making up excuses. But she could see the sincerity in Santana, and she knew the Latina was actually being honest.

"Oh that's okay… I'll just have to get rid of my teenage hormones some other way." She teased and then threw in a wink. Santana blushed for the third time in a short period. Brittany was really getting good at making the other girl blush.

* * *

Brittany was just browsing the internet on her laptop when she heard her phone buzzing. She picked it up and saw that Quinn was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brittany…" Quinn sounded suspicious. She said Britt's name in a high voice and stretched out the vowels as if she knew something the blonde didn't.

"Hey Quinn…" Brittany replied mimicking Quinn.

"So…"

"So?"

"it's Santana!" Quinn suddenly yelled in an overly excited voice. Brittany's heart skipped a beat when she heard the name.

"What's Santana?" She asked innocently.

"Remember Spanish class? I grilled you about why you seemed so happy… it's Santana! You like Santana!"

_Shit._

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh come on! In the bathroom… in glee practice! Come on it's obvious! Plus I remember you told me that you hooked up with girls in your old school!" Brittany didn't reply. "I knew it! Hold on okay I'm coming over now and you're spilling all the details." Quinn hung up the phone before Brittany had a chance to reply.

_Oh boy. What am I going to tell her?_


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is a bit shorter, but the update came quickly! i hope you'll enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Hey mom" Santana yelled just as she walked in the front door.

"Hey honey! I'm in here!" She heard her mom call from the living room. Santana threw her bag on the floor near the staircase, and headed to where her mother was. Her mom was just sitting on the couch, and on the table sat a pot and two tea cups.

"When you said you needed my help, I thought you actually needed my help, not to have a fricking cup of tea!" Santana said annoyed because well, she could be with Brittany right now instead of this shit.

"Santana calm down. I need to talk to you about something, and I thought why not do it over a cup of tea?" Her mom replied as she poured some tea into each of the mugs.

"Umm… because we're not British?"

"Drop the attitude." Her mom stated calmly. Santana rolled her eyes ut took a seat on the couch next to her mom. She took the tea cup in two hands, blew on it and took a sip.

"Fuck that's hot!" She hissed.

_You know what else is hot? Brittany Pierce. Whom I could be with right now instead of drinking some gross tea with my mother._

"So listen… I wanted you to hear it from me, and I want to be honest with you." Santana was beginning to get nervous about what her mother was talking about. "You know Harry Sanchez? The guy I work with?" Santana nodded slowly. Yeah she knew the guy, he was a total dickhead. "Well… I'm seeing him now." Santana was just taking a sip of her tea and pretty much started choking at those words.

"What?" She managed to spit out.

"We're dating. We actually have been for about three months now. I wanted to tell you now, just in case we decide to take the next step soon."

"What?" Santana repeated herself. "Dating? Next step? Mom, he's a total douche! I only met him like three times and every time I came up with one conclusion; He's a dickhead."

"Exactly. You only met him three times. You don't even know him Santana, I do and he's lovely. Which is why he's coming over for dinner tomorrow, and I want you to be on your best behaviour."

"This is crap." Santana yelled as she stood up, turned and ran up to her room. She was pacing for a few moments, then she sat down.

_What the fuck? And she only decides to tell me about this now?_

She got up once again, not being able to hold still in these desperate measures, ran downstairs again and as she opened the front door she heard her mother yell 'Santana' and 'We're not finished here' but she ignored it and ran to the house next door.

She knocked three times and then heard footsteps shuffling towards the door. She figured seeing Brittany would make everything better. She heard the door open and when she looked up she was greeted by a smiling blonde. However, it wasn't the blonde she was expecting.

"Fabray? What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana was pissed off. She just wanted Brittany.

"I was just going to ask you that same question" Quinn replied with a mischievous smile. "Well me and Britt were just hanging and talking… Come on in" she gestured for Santana to enter the house.

"What a kind soul you are for letting me in to a house that's not even yours…' Santana mumbled as she followed Quinn upstairs. She figured they were going to Brittany's room, and she realized she's never been in there. When Quinn opened the door that had a colourful sign that said 'Brittany's room' on it, Santana spotted the blonde she was looking for sitting crossed leg on her bed, doing something on a laptop.

"Who was at the door-" She asked and when she looked up she froze for a second, but then broke into a huge smile. "Santana! What are you doing here?" She seemed so happy to see the Latina, and Santana was right. Seeing Brittany already made her feel better.

"Uh- you invited me before and umm… I pretty much finished with my mother so…" Santana said nervously. She heard Quinn from behind her.

"Holy crap Santana, I've never seen you this nervous before… it's pretty hilarious actually."

"Shut it Fabgay." Santana hissed at the shorter blonde.

Quinn burst out laughing at the mention of 'Fabgay' and Santana saw Brittany shoot the laughing blonde a warning look.

_Okay… what the hell is going on here?_

Santana chose to just let that go, and walked over to sit on the bed as well. Quinn quickly followed. She looked around the room. The walls were coloured light blue, and on one wall there were little duck stickers. On another wall there were some posters of bands and actresses.

"There's a lot of room in this room" Santana said and when she realized what she said she face palmed her head.

"Smooth" Quinn said quietly.

"Yeah I dance in here so I need the space." Brittany answered with an affectionate smile. Santana just gave her a shy smile back.

"You two make a lovely couple" Quinn smirked but was greeted by a dangerous face coming from a certain blonde.

_Couple? Us? Does she know?_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Santana defended as she moved a bit further away from Brittany.

"Listen Santana," Quinn started but was interrupted by Brittany hissing out a '_Quinn don't_" but the shorter blonde chose to ignore her. "I know about you and Brittany and frankly, I think it's great!" Santana turned to face Brittany with a hurtful look.

"You told her?"

"Not exactly… she figured out that something was going on between us… I just filled her in on the details. I'm really sorry!"

Quinn put her hand on Santana's shoulders. "She doesn't need to be sorry and you don't need to be embarrassed. It's totally cool Lopez, I already told you, I think it's great! I accept you no matter what; you'll always be my best friend Santana." Quinn smiled at the Latina. Santana sighed but still looked angry.

"I'm just- gonna leave now, but Santana just so you know I don't know what the whole school would think, but you definitely shouldn't be afraid to come out to the glee club. You know they'll all accept you." Quinn added just as she was leaving. They heard the front door open, then close and then they were alone. Brittany looked over at Santana who was still wearing an angry expression.

"I'm sorry Santana. She figured it out by herself though… I guess we weren't being so subtle huh?" Brittany nudged Santana, but the Latina's face didn't budge. Instead she just stood up. She didn't go anywhere, she just remained standing. Brittany sighed then go up too, and stood behind her. "But you heard her, she accepts you. She accepts us, so what's the problem?" Santana racked her brain for an answer but she came up empty.

_I guess there really isn't a problem… and anyways I trust Q to not tell anyone…_

"Maybe there isn't a problem" Santana sighed out. She heard Brittany mumble out 'exactly' and then she felt two hands placed on her hips. She smiled at the contact. Then she felt Brittany's hot breath tickling her ear.

"Quinn said we make a lovely couple…" She heard the blonde whisper into her ear.

"Yeah I heard her" Santana tried to get out in a steady tone, but failed miserably. She felt Brittany's lips form a smirk against her skin.

"Well just for the record, I agree with her." Brittany started planting gentle kisses against the back of Santana's ear and then the back of her neck. Santana pursed her lips together, to try and stop the sounds coming out of her mouth. Brittany kept placing kisses but with every kiss, they became less gentle, until they became hot, opened mouth kisses. When Brittany reached the side of Santana's neck, and started sucking at her pulse point, Santana let out a whimper. Brittany's mouth began biting and licking the same spot, since Brittany figured out it was the Latina's weakness.

"Fuck Britt" Santana moaned out and she felt the blonde smile against her skin again. She couldn't take the teasing anymore, so she quickly turned around to face the blonde. Brittany was taken a back by the sudden change, but Santana quickly attached their mouths together. Brittany's hands were still on Santana's hips, and the blonde pulled the other girl closer. Santana placed her hands on the back of Brittany's neck, but soon enough they left that spot, and instead started tangling the girl's hair. Brittany's tongue swiped across the other's bottom lip, then entered her mouth. Santana started sucking on the other's tongue, and heard a small moan leave Brittany's mouth. Brittany's hands slowly roamed the other girl's body until they rested on her ass, giving it a little squeeze. Santana wanted to fuck Brittany right there and then, hell it sure was leading there. But she couldn't. She was way too nervous for that right now. Maybe it's because she's never slept with a girl, or maybe it's just because it's Brittany. So Santana slowed down the kisses a bit and then pulled away. When Brittany felt the sudden loss of contact she opened her eyes.

_Fuck she's gorgeous. Look at her eyes, and her messy hair and big parted lips and can I just kiss her again?_

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked in a sincere tone.

"I slept with a lot of guys. Some I don't even remember. And hell you have no idea how much I want to have sex with you right now-" Brittany started blushing. "But I want it to mean something. I want to first take you out on a date first." Brittany flashed her a huge smile.

"Yes." She simply stated.

"Yes what?" Santana asked confused.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you" Brittany smiled, and Santana smiled back. "and then yes, I'll fuck you." She winked. Santana rolled her eyes and then gave Britt a kiss. And then another kiss. And how could you ever stop kissing Brittany Pierce? So of course, they lunged right back into another heavy make out session.


End file.
